Fairy Tail's Vampire
by GodPen
Summary: Someone in a cloak mysteriously show up at Fairy Tail... With Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna... all fainted... Bruised and battered... as if they had been in a fight...
1. The Cloaked Man

**Sorry, I've been a little busy with my other stories, and there's also this little problem: Barely anyone is voting on the poll I put up on my profile page! I can keep asking and posting a few chapters, but eventually, I plan to have her grow up so I really need you guys to decide. I'll keep it up for a while longer, but still, I can't have it there forever. Just a reminder guys. **

* * *

(Lisanna's POV)

Fairy Tail was the same as always. People were eating, drinking, laughing, and spending time with their family. Lisanna hoped it would stay that way forever.

"Lisanna! Have you seen the stupid knight?" A voice called to her, loud and demanding as always. But the owner of the voice, Mirajane Strauss, her older sister, was really a kind-hearted softie underneath. The older girl punched aside three tables and kicked another. Okay, DEEP underneath.

"No, I haven't actually. She went on a mission, so did Natsu and Gray. Nobody's here right now. Even Elfman decided to head out" Mirajane groaned and slapped her forehead, letting her hand slide down her face.

"Seriously? Even Elfman? Sheesh. Where's a good opponent when you need one?" Lisanna smiled brightly, and clapped her hands.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be back soon. They always are" Mirajane sighed dejectedly.

"I guess. HEY! WHO THREW THAT!?" A stray mug had slapped the elder sister in the face, and whenever Mirajane's blood pressure spiked, blood was bound to be shed. She grabbed the first person she found in the direction the cup had come from and punched him. The force of the blow knocked the poor man into Macao. His drink spilled onto the floor, the fresh booze ruined.

"Hey! I was drinking that!" Grabbing the nearby Wakabe and smashing his face, the senior of the guild smirked.

"That'll teach you to spill another man's drink!" Not knowing what was going on, Wakabe retaliated and sent Macao into the wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" The people sitting at the table Macao had skidded off joined the fray. Like a lineup of dominoes, everyone involved whoever was close, causing the guild to erupt in chaos. Jugs of beer, chairs, furniture, utensils, and all sorts of things flew around the main hall. Lisanna sweat dropped.

_'Uwaaah. As expected of my sister, the Demon. All this started with a cup' _Fleeing the scene before the fight caught her, she ran to the bar, where currently, an elderly man was sitting at. Makarov Dreyar, the guild Master of Fairy Tail, an aged man with a kind personality and big heart. Although he considered everyone in the guild his family, he was still mega pervert. His trusty staff with a smiley face stuck its tongue at her.

"Master, everyone has started to fight again. Don't you think you should do something?" Looking up from his beer, and answering

"Mm. No, there's no need for that yet. They need to let loose once in a while"

**Smack**

A stray cup struck the Master's face. Lisanna gasped. Was that the same cup as earlier…?

"Let… Loose…" More cups.

**Smack, smack, smack**

"Let them…"

**Sma—**

"Stupid brats!" Makarov caught the next cup and threw it back. Out of the mess of members leaped Mirajane, laughing at her Master.

"Ha! Take that stupid geezer!" Makarov grabbed a few more mugs beside him and threw them at high speeds toward his laughing subordinate. Avoiding them with ease, she did a back flip and landed on her feet with grace.

"Hahaha! Beat that you—" The elder promptly nailed her in the face. Recovering quickly, she yelled "Hey! That was dirty!" Another barrage of cups. Mirajane twisted and avoided the rest.

"What do you mean dirty? You were laughing at it a second ago! That'll teach you, you little brat!" Enraged at being defeated at her own game, Mirajane reached for whatever she could on the floor, trying to find ammo for her own attack. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"What? I'm busy," She grunted. A handful of the mugs and cups were handed to her, and Mirajane smiled wickedly. "Thanks, I owe—" Her smile dropped.

"You. Who are you?"

**Slump**

Mirajane's eye's widened and her aura exploded in anger and power. Three people falling to the floor had made the sound. And the ones with their faces to the ground were Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lisanna Strauss.

* * *

_(Natsu's POV/ About five minutes ago…)_

_"Well that was an easy mission. I still didn't find Igneel though" Natsu was calmly walking back to his guild, Fairy Tail. His feline friend, Happy the cat, was resting on his head, eating the ever present that he seemed to be able to pull out of thin air. _

_"It's okay Natsu. Next time. Fish?" _

_"Thanks buddy. Lisanna said that she would cook lunch when I got back, so maybe next time" Happy shrugged, and stuck the salmon back into his mouth._

_"Okay den. Yur missin ou" The two walked in companionable silence, throughout the town, observing the lives of the normal civilians who couldn't utilize magic. Turning a corner, his eyes fell upon his guild. It was the same as always, big, bright, you could hear everyone yelling, and when you took a deep breath you could smell the…_

**_Sniff, sniff, sniff_**

_"Oi, Happy" _

_"Ah? Ou wan da fif? I alrae hav sum doe"  
"No, never mind the fish for now. Was anyone scheduled to come to Fairy Tail today?" _

_"I don tink sho…" Natsu balled his fists and broke into a sprint, Happy instinctively taking flight._

_"Rare ar ou oing?" _

_"There somebody there… Someone strong… And that person smells weird… Really weird… why do I smell Lisanna?" He ran ahead, sprinting as fast as he could, but as soon as he passed the last house, his vision turned dark and he fell._

* * *

(Mirajane's POV)

"Answer my question you bastard. Who. Are. You?" It was a person in a black cloak, covering his face and body. Not a hair of his features could be glimpsed. That wasn't what worried her. She didn't care if he had something to hide, or if they were ugly or self-conscious about some part of their appearance. What she was really worried about was the fact that this person had managed to sneak up on her without her realizing. But she didn't care. She was far too angry to even think anymore. He had hurt her family, and he would now pay.

"I wont ask again. Who are you?"

The man didn't answer. Fine.

**"Satan Soul!" **All other fighting stopped. What? Mirajane had activated Satan Soul? Where was the Master? He should've stopped her before she had gone out of control! Everyone turned their eyes to the Master's favourite spot and saw him muttering to himself about 'brats', a bruise forming on his head, with a mug beside him…

_'Uh Oh…' _Someone had knocked the Master out, and nobody else except Erza could stop her, but she wasn't here. They were in trouble. Mirajane let loose a roar.

"DIIIIIEEEEE!" The cloaked man crouched, ready for her. Starting the initiative, Mirajane swung a fist at him. The man disappeared, only to reappear twenty feet away, out of the guild. He moved to open space, where he had more options to attack. Smart, he really was good. But the Demon was also more suited to combat in the open. Flying after him, she blasted bolts of dark energy at him, and sending clouds of dust scattering everywhere. But when the fragments of earth settled, the man was unharmed. Charging again, Mirajane assaulted him wit ha fury of slashes and kicks.

However, the figure was agile and quick. He danced left and right, out of harms way. Growling in frustration, Mirajane did not permit herself to let up the offensive. Left, right, right, left punch, uppercut, low sweep, roundhouse, and bicycle kick. She channeled her anger into her body and reinforced her strength. But the figure either deflected or dodged, never taking a solid blow. This told Mirajane either his body was weak, or he was just messing with her. This only served to make her even more infuriated.

She encircled him, waiting for her chance. The man didn't react, so Mirajane seized her chance. The moment she got behind his back, she flew at him, foot claws extended. The claws tore at him… but snatched only bits of cloth. How…? The Demon looked up, and nearly being blinded by the sun, barely made out the shadow of the man. Arms out, legs perfectly straight, he preformed a flip as she had done herself a couple minutes ago, and landed in a perfect T position.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" She flew into the air and let loose a rain of black lightning. Almost faster than Mirajane could keep track of with her devil eyes, his legs sped up and ran in a path to avoid every tendril of electricity. Mirajane could see why Natsu, Gray, and her little sister had been defeated. But Lisanna had been in the guild the whole time with her… So that meant… He had snuck in, hurt her little sister, and made himself known to the strongest of the guild in minutes. But there was also Master. Why not attack him?

Letting the storm clear away, Mirajane glided back to earth. What could she do? He kept running away from her, not even being properly hit. He hadn't said a word, and that pissed off Mirajane for some reason.

"What is going on here?" Mirajane and the man both faced this new voice. She would never admit it, the girl had never been so glad to see the stupid knight in her life.

* * *

(Ezra's POV)

"Ezra…" The figure didn't say anything, but Erza looked at her rival and at the man. Mirajane wasn't hurt, but she looked somewhat drained and tired. The man didn't even look out of breath, much less injured. So, he was strong, and Mirajane had fought him off. She was about to ask the man to explain his business here in a calm fashion but then she noticed her three friends lying on the floor. Everyone watching felt a chilling feeling settle over their spines.

"Will you explain what you are doing here peacefully?" When he did not answer, Erza drew her blade and yelled at the watching group "Very well then. Somebody take care of those three!" She returned her attention back to the man. "I shall have you answer to my sword!"

Rushing forward, Erza drove him back, jabbing wildly. Her sword carved through the air in a final arc, forcing him to jump backwards… Right in front of Mirajane.

"I have you now!" Her fist connected to his spine, and he rocketed back to Erza, who used her sword's blunt end to finish the combo. The figure fell, Erza sheathed her weapon, and Mirajane let her form fade. The spectators cheered, the strongest women of Fairy Tail had defeated this unknown enemy! Rushing to their champions, the guild congratulated the two. Erza blushed and tried to wave the compliments aside, but Mirajane lapped it up like milk.

"Hahaha! Of course I did!"

They had won! Fairy Tail was the strongest! Fairy Tail was the—

"What are you guys doing?" Mirajane froze, and Erza was instantly alert. Spinning, she recognized Elfman standing there, looking confused and carrying groceries from the local supermarket.

"Elfman!" Everyone whirled around again. This time it was Lisanna. Mirajane tackled her with a hug, relief flushing over her that her family was alive and happy.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Imagine her surprise when Lisanna said

"Well you should be! I— Ah! Elfman!" Breaking away from her shocked sister, Lisanna ran into her brother's embrace. "I missed you! Why are you carrying groceries?" Hugging Lisanna back, Elfman said

"I'll tell you in a second…" Mirajane hissed and Erza reached for the hilt of her saber. The figure rose without using his limbs. He raised his hands… And Lisanna screamed.

* * *

**Hehehehe… Cliffy is back… And better than ever…**

**- Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	2. Rematch With Ko-chan

**And here's the poll reminder. It's on my profile page. And now it's gone. But technically, as I'm still mentioning it, so it's still here. Meh. Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

* * *

(Lisanna's POV)

"Huh? What are you guys all worried about?" If the situation hadn't been so dire, Mirajane would have face palmed and smacked her little sister on the head.

"Don't move… We'll get you out of there in a second… Just stay calm…" Lisanna frowned.

"What are you talking about? Get me out of what?" As it was, Mirajane just gritted her teeth. Lisanna was really trying her patience.

"Just stay calm…" To the cloaked man, she yelled. "What is it you want? Money? Food? Well give it to you, but I swear, if you harm my little sister I'll—" Lisanna stomped up to her elder sister and bonked her on the top of her head. Hard.

**Smack**

Unable to process what just happened, everyone held their breath, stunned. Mirajane was the first to recover.

"Are you hurt anywhere? How many fingers am I holding? Oh my god, what did he do—" Lisanna tried to bonk her again, but this time Mirajane was ready, and caught her hand.

"What are you doing? I just saved you!" Lisanna snorted.

"Save me? From what?"

"From him!" She pointed at the man, but Lisanna looked back at confusion.

"Him? Who?" It was now safe to face palm, and the Devil did so.

"HIM! THAT MAN! HE ATTACKED YOU AND NATSU AND GRAY!" Lisanna sighed, looked down, and groaned. Returning her gaze back to her sister she said, very slowly

"HE didn't attack me. YOU did. HE SAVED me" Mirajane reeled.

"What?" Sighing, Lisanna began to explain.

* * *

_(Natsu's POV/ Ten minutes ago…)_

_Huh? He was just running to Fairy Tail and… _

_"Hey! Stupid fireball! What was that for?" That voice, and that insult._

_"Gray, you stupid icicle, what are you yelling at me for? I was just heading back home!" Gray snorted. _

_"So was I! And you just had to run into me! I demand an apology!" Natsu growled._

_"Not now! It can wait for later! Lisanna might be—" Gray punched Natsu before he could finish his sentences._

_"No excuses!" Natsu just ran, not even trying to engage, but Gray was just as fast. "Don't even think of running away you!" _

_"Let me go! Lisanna might be in trouble!" _

_"Yeah right! You're just using that as an excuse! Master and Mirajane, are there! No way they'd be beaten so easy! Now stand and fight ember head!" Natsu growled. While he agreed with the ice mage's logic, the feeling in his nose was still tingling. And his nose was never wrong. Damnit. He would have to finish this quick then go save Lisanna._

_"ICE CUBE, GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu jumped, legs ablaze. Gray put his fists together and created a shield._

**_"Ice Make Shield!" _**_The ice melted and Natsu regained his balance, immediately attacking again, this time twice as fast. Gray's face was struck, and the boy was sent hurtling into the floor. Natsu attempted to leap over his rival, but Gray grabbed his leg mid step. _

_"Not so fast. Using magic already huh?" Bringing him back to earth Gray slammed him into the ground. Natsu managed to break free from Gray's grip and roll off some of the impact. The fire magic got into his stance, and breathed in._

**_"Fire Dragons Roar!" _**_Gray threw himself to the side, barely managing to escape the blast, the heat still pressing his back. Natsu again ran past him, but again his attempts were thwarted._

**_"Ice Make Ice Wall!" _**_A towering wall cut off Natsu's path, but that didn't stop him. _

**_"Fire Dragons Claw!" _**_Swiping the barricade, the wall was made into ice cubes and melted in a matter of seconds. But those seconds were enough for Gray to get back in front of him._

_"Whoops. Almost let you by there" Natsu was getting angrier and more impatient with each passing moment.  
"I wont say it again! Get out of my way!" Gray sneered._

_"Bring it!" Snarling with feral rage, Natsu launched his barrage of slaying magic. Even Gray was cautious. Natsu wasn't easily angered, or at least, not by pure rage all the time. Maybe there really was something going on… But there was no time to think, just enough to react. _

**_"Fire Dragons Sword Horn!" _**_Natsu head butt the ice mage, Gray managing to summon ice to his hands at the point of impact, minimizing internal damage, but still sent rocketing away. But Natsu wouldn't let up. Following Gray before he even had a chance to land, Natsu sent him to the clouds. Gray had no time to react._

**_"Fire Dragons Wings!" _**_Flexing his legs, and shooting flames from his feet, Gray found Natsu on top of him, even at such a height. A few seagulls squawked in alarm to see humans in their territory. For the finishing blow, Natsu raised his fist._

**_"Fire Dragons Fist!" _**_Gray was punched in the gut, and the accumulative blows to his chest area finally registered to his brain, and his body exploded in pain. But he wasn't about to be beat without a fight. In the air, Natsu had nowhere to run, and Gray would use that to his full advantage. Putting his hands together, he chanted_

**_"Ice Make Arrows!" _**_A bow appeared in his hands, and a hail of arrows shot at Natsu. Even the dragon slayer would be hurt at such a close range attack of Ice Make Magic. Both of the hurtled back to Earth, and crashed into— __A cloaked figure caught Natsu, and Gray, before they touched down. He didn't say anything, but examined the two to see if they were hurt. They were, and badly. But the man spread his hands over the two, and a gentle light pulsated. _

* * *

_(Lisanna's POV/ About ten minutes ago…)  
She had seen the whole thing. The crash, the fight, and the stranger. He had caught both of them and doing so making it look almost effortless. She ran to help him carry one of them back, but before she could do anything, a mug hit her in the back of the head. Before blacking out, she saw two things. The first was Mirajane behind her snorting with laughter, and the master yelling at her. The other was the cloaked man gently resting her to the ground. How had he gotten up the hill so quickly? Natsu and Gray were also in his arms. _

_'So I guess he saved me too… Thank you…' And she blacked out._

* * *

(Present Moment/Mirajane's POV)

"So… He saved you…?" Lisanna put her finger to her chin.

"Well… It wasn't really saving, for me at least, because I wouldn't have died, but it would have hurt. So, he helped me, and saved Natsu and gray. Do you get it now? He's a good guy!" Mirajane growled and turned on her little brother.

"What about you? Are you with Lisanna as well?" Elfman just scratched his head and wouldn't look his sister in the eye.

"Well, he helped me carry my groceries, until he saw Natsu and Gray needed help. He's a good person, he even caught Lisanna. He's super fast too" Coming from the timid Elfman, this was a big compliment. Mirajane finally relaxed her tense muscles and slumped into a heap on the floor. Lisanna rubbed her sister's back.

"So I was fighting this guy for nothing…?" She groaned. "And now I'm all tired… Great… I even worked with that red-head too…" Erza made no acknowledgment that she had been offended, other than a slight dip in her eyebrows. Insults of this level weren't worth fighting over. Yet.

"So stranger, what are you doing here?" The figure didn't say anything, so Elfman spoke up.

"Well, he had this badly drawn map that showed Fairy Tail as where he wanted to go…" The man pulled a piece of paper from some pocket hidden in his jacket. On it were barely legible drawings that had an arrow point in the direction of Fairy Tail.

"Ah! Ko-chan! Long time no see! How have you been?" All heads turned to face the Guild Master.

"Ojii-san, you know this guy?" Mirajane asked. Makarov nodded.

"Yes, we're old friends. Neh, Ko-chan?" Before anyone could blink, carved into the floor was the sentence.

'I told you never to call me that' Mirajane and Erza were stunned. They hadn't seen the sword at all. It had just popped into existence, and she could've killed everyone watching. Erza unsheathed her sword and Mirajane bent her knees. But Makarov just laughed.

"Hahahaha! Okay, okay, if you say so Ko-chan. So, would you like something to eat? I'm sure you're a little hungry. The curry that Lisanna can whip up is the best. Could you and Elfman please make some for everyone please?" Lisanna cheerfully agreed.

"Sure Gramps! C'mon Elfman, we have cooking to do!" The two ran to the kitchen with the bag of groceries, ready to start.

"Hehehe. Kids these days. So cheerful. Right Ko-chan?" Before he finished his sentence he bent down. "Hey! Lucky penny!" Another scar on the floor appeared behind the elder.

"Well, it's been some time since I've seen you we have much to catch up on! But that can wait till later, please, make yourself comfortable"

* * *

(Lisanna's POV)

It was a bit tense, as the attacker was found to not really been an attacker, and everybody tried to go back to their daily routines, but most were nervous around him. After all, he had stood his ground with Mirajane, and held out for a while when Erza joined in. Nobody else, save Laxus, or maybe Mystogun could equal such a feat. Makarov and he seemed to be discussing old times. Makarov was laughing and drinking beer, sometimes leaned to the side, to avoid invisible blows. Lisanna was trying to concentrate, but she kept getting distracted and her gaze flitted between pots and pans, and the stranger. She wondered what they were talking about…

* * *

(Makarov's POV)

"So, why are you here? I hope nothing has happened," Ko-chan didn't answer, but the silence was more than enough. Makarov's expression and feelings fell into an abyss. "Oh no… Not…" Ko-chan nodded. The two were silent for a while. Ko-chan gazed around, though Makarov couldn't see her eyes, he still knew what she was thinking.

"Yes… While I was gone, I went and found myself another family. My little brats. So, Ko-chan, would you like to join and watch over them?" Makarov hopped to dodge another sword swing, but when he landed, the thought he saw a ghost of a smile.

* * *

(Mirajane's POV)

Of course, while everyone was somewhat frightened of Ko-chan, Mirajane had no such problems. She strode straight up to the Guild Master and Ko-chan's table, stomping on it so hard, it broke in half. Ignoring the fake tears from Makarov's eyes, she challenged

"I want a re-match! This time I can go all out since I'm not worrying about Lisanna!" Erza stepped forward.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I would also like to request a bout. I as well felt the need to hold back when I thought my friends were in danger" Ko-chan nodded.

"I would be happy to have an earnest match with the both of you. I haven't exercised in a while" Erza frowned, and Mirajane gaped.

"No way…" He reached for his hood, and pulled it down… It wasn't a he… but a woman. A woman with fiery orange hair, emerald green eyes, red shirt and plain skirt, and physique barely a head taller than Erza herself. Makarov's eyes widened in perverted surprise.

"Ko-chan, I'm surprised! You've really grown up in some places!" Then he saw how the kids were looking at her. "What? Didn't you know she was a girl?" He retreated from the table and ran off with a goofy smile on his face, guffawing this newfound treasure. Calming down, Ko-chan took a deep breath, and let it out.

"I Kokoa Shuzen, accept your challenge"

* * *

**Well… The fight and discussion were super easy to write. Natsu and Grey fighting is easy, but then came emotions of wanting to pass. That was slightly more difficult. And Cliffy has surprised again hasn't he. Good boy. I can't wait to write more of this. **

**- Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


	3. A New Threat

**Whoa, that was unexpected. Many more votes, very nice. But of course, the poll reminder is still here, but the time when Mirajane grows up still isn't here. That, and I have another poll for this story. Just so I can make up my mind on something, the story will still go on as planned…ish… Hopefully. Also, I have to apologize for such slow updating. School is a nuisance, and clubs cut up much free time too. Hopefully I can find time to write something down, I'm so sorry it took so long, and unfortunately the others will probably take just as long. But enough of that, you came here to read a story, not my apologies. I hope. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

Eh? Who? What? Enemy? Where? Lisanna—!

"Oi, you awake yet? Hello~?" Natsu bolted upright, almost smacking Cana in the face. Squeaking in surprise, Cana jumped back, arms outstretched. Cana was like his older sister, a brunette with a cheerful attitude, and lately, she'd started to take an interest in beer.

"Whoa, you were really awake. You've been out for a bit, how many fingers am I holding up?" Natsu heaved himself up and hopped to his feet. He grabbed Cana by the hems of her plaid shirt, and shook her. He was standing on the table, so when he grabbed her, her feet dangled in the air.

"Where's Lisanna? She's in trouble! Weird man! Knocked me out! Smells weird! Even Gray—!" Cana slapped Natsu as hard as she could, but she wasn't worried. The brunette knew just how physically weak she was, but to her, this was usually an advantage. It just meant she could keep attacking till she got tired, and Natsu wouldn't feel a thing. When Natsu looked ready to pick a fight, Cana thrust a finger to his lips, and using her other hand, pointed at Lisanna, who was busily carrying back and forth money from outside to the tables.

"See? She's fine," The question was written on his face, so Cana just answered. "The man was really a friend of the old man. It's fine, he helped you, and Lisanna too" Natsu folded his arms and legs, and closed his eyes, obviously in deep thought.

"Hrm… So that means…" Cana smacked her forehead.

"Yeah, she's a good guy" The fire mage squinted.  
"What?" Cana grinned.

"Who said that guy wasn't a girl? Just goes to show you how much stronger we girls are" About to protest again, Natsu got up quickly, but then the youngest of the Strauss family noticed he was awake.

"Natsu! You're awake! Hold on, I'll be there in just a second with some curry okay?" Swallowing his argument, Natsu thumped back to the table, pouting. Cana laughed.

"Lisanna sure knows how to handle you doesn't she?" Lisanna hobbled over with two plates of steaming curry, about to drop them. Natsu leaped off the table, and caught hold of them before they crashed to the floor. Lisanna wiped the sweat from her brow, smiling.

"Thanks Natsu, you really saved me there!" Natsu beamed in return.

"It's fine, you made my favourite food! No way I'm gonna let you drop it!" While the couple was having their lovey dovey conversation, Cana just clasped her hands.

_'Ah, they go so cute together it hurts!' _Mirajane, waltzed over, clearly very excited and became more so when she found Natsu awake.

"Natsu!" She gave him one of her bear hugs, cracking of certain body parts were heard to the small group.

"Ah…" Natsu's soul left his mouth, and everyone screamed in alarm. But then came Erza who had heard the commotion, grabbing the boy's spirit before it could leave and stuffing it back down his throat.

"Whew…" A collective sigh left everyone's mouth, and Erza as gently as she could, set him down on the table.

"Natsu? How are you? Are you okay?" Still pale, but otherwise all right, Natsu responded before they did anything else to him.

"F-fine…" Smiles elicited everyone's face. The curry's delicious smell of spicy goodness soon overtook Natsu and he dug his face in the plate, spoon lashing out, capturing every grain of rice. Makarov soon came along, with a girl just a little taller than he was, with the same colour hair as Erza's. She looked disgusted.

"Don't children have any manners?" Makarov laughed.

"Nope! But that's Natsu for ya! Ha!" The girl's nose crinkled, and she took a step back. Mirajane turned to face her, and stuck a finger in her face in challenge.

"We're having our match as soon as Lisanna cooks our curry! Got it?" The red haired stranger nodded.

"Agreed. I hope to face you in a fair duel. And to you as well Ms. Scarlet" Erza dipped her head in acknowledgment.

"Of course" Natsu nearly spit out his rice. They could've been the same person if they didn't look and smell different! They talked all stiff and it made Natsu feel funny. Then his brain finally digested the words he'd just heard.

"Wait what!? A fight!? Me too! Who are we hitting?" Mirajane smirked, and jutted her thumb at the other girl.

"Her" You could just see the question mark floating above Natsu's head.

"Her? Who is she? Is she a new member?" At this, Makarov gave another bellow of laughter, but the girl just narrowed her eyes at him.

"My name, oh crude one, is Kokoa Shuzen. I really don't see how such a person is able to handle Dragon Slaying Magic. And you decided to recklessly use it near the town. Distasteful" Natsu examined this person more closely, and if he overlooked the sweet smell of curry, he found that she smelled the same as that man who had interrupted his fight with Gray!

"Hey! You're that hooded guy!" Kokoa glared.

"I am female, in case you haven't noticed. What a rude child" The dragon slayer ignored that comment, and leaned forward.

"So! When's the fight gonna be huh? I wanna play too!"

"Natsu! This is not a game!" Erza chided, and Mirajane joined in, but denying him for a different reason.

"Yeah! What she said! Besides, I want to fight her at full strength! Don't you go butting in! You can have your turn later!" They spoke as if she were a toy.

"Lateeeer?" Natsu whined "But that's forever!" Not bothering to point out how much of a contradiction this was, Lisanna decided to play the compromiser.

"Oh, but Natsu, if you watch Erza and Mira-nee's fight, then won't you have the upper hand when you fight with her next?" Natsu grumbled.

"I guess…" The shape shifter clapped her hands, and smiled widely.

"Well then! I had better go help Elf-niichan in the kitchen, we still have much cooking to do!" The younger sister skipped off happily, humming as she headed back to work.

* * *

(Mirajane's POV)

The eldest Strauss was so pumped up, she started to do jumping jacks on the spot, just to keep herself occupied. Everyone in the guild (who had been conscious) had seen how powerful Kokoa was, and they were also curious to see who was stronger; The guild's disciplinary knight and the Demon, the two most powerful female mages in the guild, or the outsider, the person who had stopped Natsu and Gray's rampage, and still had enough energy to fend off Mirajane herself.

The guild had formed a circle, creating an arena, and bets had been placed at the makeshift bulletin board, where Makarov was counting the money.

Natsu sat frowning at the front of the crowd, still upset at being the latter opponent, with Lisanna beside him trying to cheer him up. Elfman also sat beside Natsu, but he had no intention of cheering him up. After all, if you were a man, you had to be able to wait your turn.

The air was tense, the whole guild anxiously waiting with baited breath. As soon as the money had been properly counted and placed, he hopped down, and stuck his hand in the air.

"Well then, the three participants know the rules. You may not destroy the town, and as long as you don't get pushed past the line of bystanders then you are still counted as in. Get hit out, and you're disqualified. Otherwise, continue until someone is knocked out, is unable to continue, or gives up. Understood?" The three nodded.

"Then… BEGIN!" As soon as his hand fell, Erza and Mirajane turned on each other, but Kokoa didn't move. What were those two doing? They should be fighting together, not against each other! But the girls brought down their hands in a rapid succession of patterns. The rest of the guild could barely see the exchange. But they heard what they were saying.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Rock! Paper! Scissors!" As one, Fairy Tail fell to the ground in a heap. What were those two thinking? But that was how they fought. In the end, after a series of ties, Mirajane won with a sturdy rock.

"YES! I'm up first!" Erza appeared miffed, but accepted her loss gracefully and sat down, waiting patiently for her turn. The silver haired tomboy cracked her knuckles in excitement, and grinned crazily.

"Here we go!" Mirajane got into a sprinting position, and the two disappeared.

The spectator's heads all whipped in different directions; only until Natsu, with his superior nose, pointed to the sky and cried "Up there!" did everyone look up.

The crashes and smashes of combat echoed, as punches and kicks landed or were deflected, the whole time, Mirajane never stopped grinning. Even Kokoa's usually cold demeanor lifted a tick as they exchanged blows. Both kicked each other to the opposite side of the ring, and they landed to the sound of cheering and whistling

"Alright! This is how a fight should be like!" Mirajane summoned the demon she had a contract with, and infused his powers with hers.

**"Satan Soul!" **

Suddenly her heart beat twice as fast, and sweat poured from her skin. What? What was going on? This didn't normally happen! She fought back the feeling of nausea, and it was a full minute before she got back up again, this time in her demon form.

"Sorry about that," she said cockily, attempting to hide the pain she was feeling. "Let's do that again shall we?"

* * *

(Ezra's POV)

Something was wrong. Mirajane's hesitation just then was unnatural. As her constant spar partner, Ezra knew how well Mirajane could take a beating, and she also knew how lightening fast she was. But now… It seemed as if she was swimming in Jell-o. True, it wasn't too much a difference to the normal person's eye, but in such a high level battle, even a slight injury was bound to prove fatal.

_'Please hurry…' _She silently pleaded. If Mirajane was unable to finish this soon enough… Erza was prepared to jump in. Even if Mirajane cursed her forever, she would prefer that to her getting injured. But she needn't worry so much. This was not a death match, and her opposition had enough grace to know when to stop, and more than enough skill to not injure her for life. So what was this feeling of unease?

* * *

(Mirajane's POV)

"Good luck Mirajane!" The Demon acknowledged her friend's cheer with a wink, but returned her attention to the fight immediately. So far, she hadn't managed to land a single clean blow, and Kokoa hadn't even attacked yet!

_'This is getting annoying…' _Kicking the other mage away, Mirajane raised her hand and formed several spheres of dark matter, the same move she had used earlier that day. Flinging her hands, the orbs of power bolted after Kokoa, but she whizzed left, right, dodging them and having them collide into each other one by one.  
But then Mirajane sent wave after wave, as if she were exhausting the last of her power. Kokoa kept dodging, but got closer and closer to her target with every swerve. That's when Mirajane changed her pattern.

She threw a single wave of two-dozen orbs, and instead of attacking directly, they surrounded the redhead, and flew with her.

Mirajane took a deep breath, then held opened her hands as far as they could go, and stretched her arms to their limits. Makarov noticed what she was doing and hurriedly called

"Oh crap! Everyone! Shields up!" Hasty energy barriers were thrown up as they wondered why their master was so panicky. They found out soon after.

**"Demon Spell: Orb Lighting!" **Coils of lighting thundered through the sky, and connected the spheres together. Exploding simultaneously, the orbs gathered twice the amount of chaotic power, and travelled in unpredictable patterns. If the shields hadn't been present, much of the building would have been decimated. In anger, Makarov hopped in his spot, screeching at his family.

"OI! HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULD HAVE DESTROYED THE BUILDING!" The flying girl just threw her head back, her hand held to her mouth, laughing.

"That's why I only did it today when you were watching!" The rest of Fairy Tail all held their master down before he hurt himself and everyone else there. However, her victorious move was soon cut short, when the smoggy aftermath parted, and there, with the same cool look on her face, not a scratch on her body, stood Kokoa.

Trying to keep the ruse of a confidence, Mirajane crossed her arms and flew a few feet higher.

"Took that one did you? Well, I have plenty more where that came from!" That was a lie. Mirajane barely had enough energy for one more attack like that, and if she used it recklessly, even Mirajane realized that she would lose. So she came up with a last ditch plan.

"Hey! Erza! I'm a kind warlord. I'll let you take some of the credit, if you're tough enough to distract her! Think you can do that?" Erza gave a smile. This kind of invitation to a fight was rare from her friend, and there was absolutely no way she was about to let it go.

"Of course. How much time do you require?" Glad her friend had decided to lend a hand, but not willing to show it, Mirajane started to concentrate on gathering energy.

"60 seconds, if you can last that long" The redhead nodded.

"Then I shall give you that time" Erza bowed respectfully to Kokoa, and the similar redhead returned the bow.

**"Flight Armor!" **Erza's Heart Kreuz armor shimmered, and was replaced by a spotted leopard outfit. The suit that granted the most speed and agility in her arsenal, but it also cut down on ones defense. However, it hadn't escaped Erza's notice that Kokoa had yet to throw a single punch, and the Requip mage would be using this to her advantage.

Charging at high speeds, she unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches, using every part of her body to nimbly move around at get the best angle to attack. While Kokoa was still able to fend off the majority of the blows, Erza could see how much more of an effort she was making, and finally, subtle hints of struggle showed on her face. Energized by this fact Erza found new strength and pressed harder. Faster and faster she sped, streaking across the sky, landing, diving.

As her internal clocked at 50 seconds, she released her final burst of spirit, pushing the other female as high as possible. In a flurry of moves, Erza could feel her adversary weakening, and so she spun around, delivering a perfect roundhouse kick. Allowing gravity to seize hold of her, the weapon mage fell back to Earth, and Mirajane had gathered enough energy for another spell.

**"Demon Spell: Dark Tornado!" **A cold chill swept through the air, and slowly, the winds became visible. Darker and darker, swirling in a tight vortex, with the sudden feeling of foreboding lingering like fog. Kokoa tried to push her way out, but was repelled by the cyclone of air. Her hand burnt and she rubbed it in an attempt to smother the pain. Eyes closed, veins pumping, heart beating, Mirajane wrestled her hands together, the spell unwilling to cooperate. But that was what made it so powerful. As the silver haired girl's hands clapped together, the incantation was complete. The winds ripped at everything they touched, and everything around them. This time, the guild had been ready, but instead of being blown back, they were sucked in, shields barely containing the immeasurable chaos.

Then the spell ended, and the gale subsided. The whole guild stared at the same spot for the longest of times. When the darkness cleared, there was nothing there; even Natsu's nose was stumped.

"Where'd she…" As he turned to look at the other two combatants, the fire mage's jaw dropped. Everyone noticed the way Natsu left off his sentence and tracked his gaze.

Both the devil and the knight lay slumped on the floor, with Kokoa, a large hammer in her hands, giving an approving look.

"They fought very well. I suspect these two will progress even farther as they grow up. When they wake, please tell them what I said, and that they must come to me later. I must personally thank them for the duel" And with that, she walked away. It was so quiet, the clacking of her footsteps echoed loud and clear as she slowly walked away. Natsu seemed to be shivering a cold sweat, smiling, but shivering despite himself.

"S-strong!" There had been a few people who had watched the fight and had realized something crucial. A couple hadn't been in the crowd. Two of them, the young Lisanna and Levy Mcgarden, had stood amid the mass. As the crowd dispersed, all excitedly talking about how amazing the fight was, the two couldn't move. The reality of the fact scared them too much.

_'She hadn't brought out her weapon to the very end. She didn't need it…' _And if Erza and Mirajane had been handled so easily, then if Kokoa Shuzen ever decided to turn against Fairy Tail, would they be able to stop her?

* * *

**I'm going to have my stories be 3000ish words long in apology to all the late ones that I hope won't happen but will probably happen anyway. Btw, is anyone else not receiving alerts for all their stuff on ? Cause I haven't and I really hope it's just temporary. **

**- Justin, Lover of anime, enemy of haters, and family to all my otaku brothers and sisters. Welcome to my world! XD**


End file.
